The Greater Love
by Just-Another-Fucked-Up-Kid
Summary: He thought it was dead. He thought it was over. But it's just the beginning...now he has to fight a whole new battle. A battle of the heart. Will Jaws claim his prize?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

A little known fact about sharks is they can think. Now, not all sharks have the brain capacity to think much beyond, kill, eat, swim, mate, repeat. There is a certain breed of sharks that have enough brain capacity to think beyond that, in a mockery of the human thought process. They can comprehend human speech. They can plan an attack; they can manipulate the forces to go with it. They love a _challenge_. Especially one in the form of a human, and though those are rare, it's even rarer that the human _win_ in such situations. Actually, its damn near unheard of.

It is also a little known fact that this particular species of shark can turn human. Oh, you read right. _Human. _In fact, a large percentage of these sharks _were _human. And the other percentage was born from past-human sharks. Seeing as scientists have no idea of this race's existence, there is no official name for the human-sharks, so for sake of argument, let's call them Greater Whites eh? They bear a great resemblance to the Great Whites, their size and nature is all that set them apart from each other, when It comes down to it…along with the fact that both males and females can reproduce...but more on that later!

The Greater Whites, unlike their counterparts, have a taste for humans. They also love to cause havoc, especially the younger ones. The fact that they can become human does not deter them from their favorite dish, though one would call it cannibalism, they would call it survival of the fittest. They do not look down upon the humans they devour, in fact, if they put up a big fight, the Greater White forms a respect for their meal. If a human they hunt gets _away_ from the shark, they form an even greater respect, though that doesn't happen often…

As was said before, The Greater Whites love a challenge, like a human fighting back with actual _force_ and _brains_. The kind that go out to the middle of the ocean and _hunt _the shark, instead of the Greater hunting _them_. Or so they think. It is practically unheard of for a human to best a Greater White, let alone kill them. More often than not, the shark makes a meal out of the human eventually.

In the off chance that the human _does _best the shark, and take its life…well that's where things get bad. Though the sharks respect their meal when they put up a fight, they do not respect a human who takes one of their owns life away. In fact, they get pissed. Once word get out to the Greater Whites that one of their own was killed, the family of said shark swears revenge, usually sending the oldest male offspring to avenge his father's death. There is no record of the human surviving a second run in with a Greater White.

One such thing happened. In a small island that went by the name, Amity Island. A human, by the name of Sheriff Broody went up against a Greater White, and successfully took its life in the end. This shark, did in fact, have a family, though not close by. And when they heard of his demise, they swore revenge, sending their oldest male offspring to seek revenge. And he would have succeeded... if he hadn't been flooded with thousands of volts of electricity…of course, this didn't kill him. Only stunned him, and made his outer skin a very crusty brown...but that's beside the point.

Did I mention he fell in love? Must have slipped my mind…


	2. Important Notice

(No, this is not a chapter. But if you'll read till the end, I have a few things to say to my dedicated readers.)

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

Sephirotha

Wommera

Just-Another-Fucked-Up-Kid

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

(I am sorry to those that thought this was another chapter. It's not, obviously. I am abandoning this story, but if anyone wants it, feel free to message me about it. I am grateful to every one of your alerts, favorites and the occasional review, and I am terribly sorry.)


	3. Adoption

This story has been adopted by the user Wommera, I'll post a link when it's up and running!


End file.
